tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
Total Drama Bloodbath (TDH4)
Welcome to Total Drama Bloodbath, also known as Total Drama Horror 4! It's me, your host Mech, who replaced Owen at the last second. Anyways, there will be multiple challenges, a ton of surprises, teams, and a grand prize. There were three previous sesasons that went well and all the drama will happen again. This time though, custom characters will be competing. 20 contestants, who will win on TOTAL DRAMA BLOODBATH!!! Contestants (CLOSED) Mrdaimion-Sam Youre2490-Ryan Sunslicer2-Ralph Kate4TDWT-Kate Teddy10-Teddy Kevvy9-Sarah Fanfictions2010-Ivy Heather rocks-Zoey Snowgirl57-Rachel Leshawnafan-Leticia Poppyseed56-Amy 124oeo-Sophia Alejandrofan3000-Robert Bbhinton15-Brandon Codmister22-Jake Sethallred343-Seth Theeviloctorock-EvilTweek Wes Holden-Holden Cragiled dyrium-Al Platypus09-Barbara Ellimination Table Very Original Rules :P Do NOT edit more than once in a row. Give others a chance. Otherwise it's called spam. (i.e. Luke: *walks* Luke: *walks some more* Luke: *eats a hamburger*) Do NOT edit the elimination table. At all. Unless I give permission. That includes you Sunny. Do NOT curse. But saying anything that TDI would say is fine! (By TDI, I mean Total Drama Island. Some of the stuff in Total Drama Invasion got pretty disgusting...) Do NOT godplay. This includes winning in one sentence or before anyone else gets a chance. (i.e. Luke: OMG I am such a n00b. Luke: *runs to the finish line and wins the challenge*) Do NOT sing. You can use *sing*, but don't actually put lyrics. It takes up WAY too much space.(i.e. Luke: Tick tock on the clock get your...I forgot the rest of the lyrics xD) Do HAVE FUN!!!! And Killing is allowed...>:)...after they get booted. Pre-Chat Holden: wow I'm finally here Zoey:Yeah,me too! Robert:Zoey, Holden!Nice to see ya! Zoey:Hi!..Wait how do you know my name? Seth: Hi guys! Seth here! Robert:I met you before.Seth!Glad to see ya again! Zoey:..I don't remeber,but okay! Holden: Hey guys Brandon: *waves to everyone present* Oh, hello. Ralph: Losers. Sophia: Athlete here! Holden: HI Zoey:Where!?8looks around* Seth: Robert, where did we meet? *gasps* AT THE CANDY SHOP? EvilTweek:YAY! I'm finally here Robert:*facepalms*At TDHS! Where you lost really fast!? Zoey:..TDHS!? Mech: Stop editing for a sec for a pre-game CHALLENGE!!! Day 1 Mech: There will be surprises this season. There are 20 contestants this season. In tribute to Survivor:Palau, there will be two immunity necklaces somewhere on a beach. You can check various places, and the first male and female to guess the right places gain an immunity idol! Those two people will also pick the teams. The last two contestants not chosen for a team will be eliminated ON THE SPOT. No ceremony, only death. So, search the beach for the idols! (Don't say *finds idol* or something like that. I will say when someone found an idol.) Seth: *starts digging* Holden: *checks a coconut tree* EvilTweek:*starts digging* Zoey:Wait,we guess then search,or we start searching,then guess? Ralph: *starts digging the in the driest spot* Seth: *starts digging some more* Hey look, it's a dinosaur! Zoey:Ooh!Where!? EvilTWeek:I have an idea *starts using a chainsaw to chop down trees and using a metel detector to find it* Ralph: *digs even faster* Brandon: *thinks tactfully and searches under beachgoers' beach towels* Zoey:..I'll just look in these nushes*starts searching in the bushes* Sophia: I'll look *looks under the sea* Seth: *digs deeper* OOH, A BRAIN! Holden: *looks in treemail* Ralph: *starts digging by the water* Zoey: Zoey:*still searching* Seth: Why would it be in there *digs deeper* OOH, I think I-, nope, it's just a picture of Justin Bieber. ewww Robert:*climbs a tree and looks for it on the roofs of the buildings* Brandon: *stops and begins digging in sand* Goodness, this is difficult. EvilTweek: hmm*uses drill to dig through sand* Holden: *goes to the giant cave and moves some rocks around* Zoey:*gets out of the bushes*Nope it's no in there..*starts to dig* Ralph: These people are so dumb. He said on the beach. *rolls eyes and begins digging under a palm tree, next to a fallen coconut* Holden: *continues moving rocks in the cave*